


Hug

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [41]
Category: Sanders Shorts (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, just saying, theyre gay and in love, you guys are sleeping on shorts characters that arent remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Pryce does not want a hug,Virgil stop trying to hug him.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders Shorts Prince Character | Pryce Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> literally im losing my mind at prycevi. and anxvi. and lopryce. and honestly any ship that involves pryce or andy.

“Hug?”

“Nope, absolutely _not_ ,” Pryce protested, putting his hands up and taking too steps back as Virgil grinned at him.

“Come on, Roman would let me hug him.”

“So would Remus! Don’t bring my brothers into this, V, I’m not letting you hug me when you’re covered in mud!”

Virgil laughed and shot towards him, earning a shriek of protest as Pryce tried to avoid him.

“C’mon babe, I want a hug!” Virgil shouted from behind him.

“Nope! You don’t get one until you shower and change!” Pryce shouted, hopping over the backyard fence to hopefully get away that way.

And then immediately let out a loud swear when his heel landed in a soft spot of mud and he fell on his ass in mud puddle, his previously pristine outfit now totally ruined.

Virgil, who’d seen it happen because the fence was a chain link, stopped where he was a few feet away and keeled over laughing.

He was _so lucky_ Pryce loved his laugh or he’d break up with him for that alone.

“I can’t believe this! I manage to avoid Remus’ mud war and I _still_ end up covered in gunk!” he whined, pushing himself the best he could without getting _more_ dirty.

Until he slipped again and landed face first in the same mud puddle.

Virgil’s laughter grew louder, and Pryce got onto his knees to glare at his boyfriend across the fence.

“I can’t believe you’re _laughing_ at me! You’re supposed to be my boyfriend! Help me out!”

He waved a hand, and Pryce huffed because honestly, it was just like Virgil to laugh at him.

God, he was _so_ lucky Pryce wanted to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
